This invention relates to a contamination removal apparatus and method and, more particularly, to such an apparatus and method for removing contaminants from soil in situ or at a remote site.
In cases where there are spills of contaminants, such as toxic materials, hydrocarbon materials, chemical wastes, etc., into or onto the ground, the materials will contaminate the surrounding ground water through action of the natural movement of water through the ground. If the spills are not isolated and the contaminants somehow removed, they will spread beyond the original spill area through the ground water system, thereby endangering water supplies. Although, in view of the above, it is highly desirable to remove the contaminants from the area, few options are available. In some cases, physical removal and disposal or treatment of the soil is required. Alternatively, the spill site may be isolated to a depth below which the spill has traveled via ground water action, and the contaminants retained in this area of ground isolated from surrounding areas. However, these methods are very expensive and do not eliminate the contaminants.